1. Field of the Disclosure
An aspect of the present disclosure is related to a driving circuit for a spatial light modulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spatial light modulator using surface plasmon resonance is being developed. Since the surface plasmon resonance is occurred in metal material, we may see a high capacitance, which can cause delay, due to the metal material when it is used.